<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Bee?!? by Flopsie21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194136">There's a Bee?!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flopsie21/pseuds/Flopsie21'>Flopsie21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Web [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Peter Parker is a Mess, Vine reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flopsie21/pseuds/Flopsie21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interaction between Peter and the Avengers inspired from the vine "There's a Bee!?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Web [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's a Bee?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rogue Avengers had returned to the tower. Seeing as Peter hung around all the time, Tony brought up the idea that he should introduce himself. Peter trusted the Avengers, hell they were the Avengers! If Mr. Stark thought he could introduce himself and get to know them, then he would. Tony had already informed them that Spiderman was going to introduce himself to them, but he could tell by the looks on their faces they weren’t expecting an actual kid. </p>
<p>“Ok Kid,” Tony said, pushing the boy forward. “Go on, introduce yourself”.</p>
<p>"Uh, ok. Hi my name is Peter with a B and I've been afraid of insects my whole life. Well, until the spider bite-".</p>
<p>"Stop stop stop. Where?" Cap interrupted. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Where's the bee?"</p>
<p>"There's a bee?" Peter squealed. His face morphed into a look of pure panic, while he looked frantically around the room. <br/>Everyone in the room gave him a range of amused to questioning looks, while Peter jumped onto the ceiling and started crawling towards the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you were afraid of insects until the spider bite. Aren’t you then like ‘One with the bugs’ or something?” Clint asks, incorporating air quotes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get to finish. I was going to say that I’ve been afraid of insects my whole life until the spider bite, then my fear increased by at least 1000 percent.”</p>
<p>Tony scoffed loud enough to be heard over the laughter of the people in the room, and rolled his eyes. “Kid, get down from there. There’s no bee.”</p>
<p>The others all watched on curiously as he stood up straight on the roof then backflipped to land in a crouch on the ground. He stood up only to make a grand bow for his audience. </p>
<p>“I thought that your suit helped you crawl walls and stuff,” Rhodey said, puzzled. </p>
<p>“Ah… nope. I’m just sticky. Came with the powers” Peter replied cheekily. </p>
<p>“Kid I swear, stop calling yourself sticky,” Tony told him, shaking his head. “It sounds weird”. The introduction of his pseudo kid didn't exactly go the way he imagined, but knowing Peter, it could have been way weirder. Tony claps his kid on the shoulder and leads him and the rest of the Avengers to sit and hangout on the couches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story posted on here. I have other Peter and MCU storys completed, so let me know if you want me to post them. Any kudos/comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>